


Masquerade Fun

by TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26513506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever/pseuds/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever
Summary: a tmnt rp





	Masquerade Fun

One night Clara was walking to a masquerade ball. She didn't wear a mask instead she wore sunglasses.  
Raph snuck into the masquerade ball and wore a crimson mask over his red one. He put on his white gloves and straightened his tuxedo looking for a girl to dance with.  
Venus was walking down the steps. Her purple and black hair falling down her back in curls. Her gold ball gown reflecting the lights as a gold mask covered her white eyes.  
Leo entered the ball in his navy mask and black gloves on as he straightened his tuxedo.  
Clara wore a two piece blue skirt and fancy top with sparkles on it. She walked into the ball and wondering if anyone would dance with her.  
Raph noticed a beautiful lady with purple and black hair and a gold ball gown on. He smirked walking over to her.  
"May I have this dance?"  
"Yes you may." She says as her Spanish accent could be heard but she takes his hand.  
Leo saw a woman in a two piece dress wearing sunglasses and walked up to her. "May I have this dance?"  
Clara blushed and nodded.  
Raph smiled and took her gloveless hand and led her to the dance floor.  
Mari blushed and looked into his eyes.  
Leo took her hand and lead her to the dance floor.  
Clara looked up into his masked eyes behind her sunglasses.  
Raph smirked at her looking down at her as he started leading her into a waltz.  
Mari blushed and stepped on his toes. "Sorry I don't know how to dance really."  
Leo smiled. "Nice sunglasses although you would look good in a mask."  
Clara shook her head no as she blushed.  
Raph smiled at her.  
"It's alright baby. I'll lead you ok?"  
Venus smiled and nodded. "Wait baby...what?"  
Leo smiled. "Why not?"  
"I-I don't know. I thought I would look better with these on."  
Raph smiled at her still as he led her into a waltz and was teaching her how to dance.  
"Yeah that's what I just called you. It suits you."  
"Why you don't know me?" She asks as she leans against him.  
"You look beautiful no matter what." Leo says as he spins her around.  
Clara blushed looking up at him.  
"You'd say differently if you knew."  
Raph sighed and dipped her.  
"I know baby but I just like to call you that. The name's Raph."  
Venus smiled and blushed. "I'm Venus...are you from here Raph?"  
Leo looked at her. "If I knew what beautiful...I'm Leo by the way."  
Clara took him into an alley and took off her sunglasses showing him her left eye was bandaged.  
Raph nodded and spun her around a little bit.  
"I live not too far from here baby. How about you?"  
Venus shook her head. "I'm from Spain I came to visit a friend...tonight is my last night here actually."  
Leo gently rubbed her cheek. "What happened?"  
Clara sighed and was slightly afraid to tell him.  
"I-I lost my left eye," she said sadly.  
Raph sighed and nodded.  
"That really sucks you know. I was hoping we could get to know each other better."  
Leo gently took her hands. "You still look beautiful in my eyes." He says smiling.  
Venus sighed. "I wish I could stay..."  
Clara blushed beet red at that and she began to cry.  
"Then stay. Please? You can live with me."  
"I can't I have responsibilities back home...you can come with me." She says.  
Leo held her and comforted her. "It's ok let it out I'm right here."  
"I don't understand. Why're you being so nice to me?"  
Raph thought about it and shook his head no.  
"I-I can't. My family is here and plus I can't be out in public."  
"So we won't see each other again..." she says sadly.  
"Because you seem to be a great person and have a beautiful body and I felt a connection to you."  
Clara blushed pink at that.  
"I-I do?"  
Raph nodded and sighed sadly.  
"Why don't we make tonight something special hmm?"  
"If there is a way to make it so I can't leave I will stay." She says as she wraps her arms around him.  
Leo nodded. "You do."  
Clara blushed.  
"I-I'm sorry but I have to go. It was nice meeting you Leo."  
Raph picked her up and nodded taking her out of the ball and back to the lair with her.  
Leo stopped her. "Wait don't leave or at least let me walk you home."  
Venus looked at him. "Where are we going?"  
"Wh-why don't you want me to leave?"  
"You'll see baby. We're going to my home."  
"Because I want to know that you are safe."  
"Mmmm ok."  
Clara blushed and nodded.  
Raph laid her down on his bed and took off his mask revealing his turtle face.  
"You...you're a turtle..." she says before smiling. "I've always loved turtles."  
Leo held out his hand. "May I escort you home?"  
Clara put her hand in his gloved one and nodded.  
Raph smirked and his masked eyes widened. He smashed his lips to hers.  
Leo stopped and removed his mask.  
Venus kissed him back.  
Clara gasped.  
"Y-you're a talking turtle?"  
Raph deepened the kiss as he took her mask off wanting to see her beautiful face.  
Leo nodded. "I am if it's too much I can leave."  
Venus turned her head away. "I'm sorry but I don't like showing my face."  
Clara smiled at him and shook her head no.  
"No it's just you're really sexy."  
Raph sighed.  
"Why? You're so beautiful."  
"No I'm not in scared..."  
Leo picked her up and kissed her.  
Clara's eye widened and she kissed him back.  
Raph nodded.  
"Yes you are now please let me see your face."  
Leo pulled her closer. "Can I ask how you lost your eye."  
Venus sigh and faced him her face was covered in scars. " I told you I'm not beautiful."  
"It was my ex."  
"Yes you are beautiful. You're gorgeous! Who did this to you?!"  
"No one..." she looks into his eyes.  
"Your ex did this to you, where does he live?"  
"He's dead."  
"Then how'd you get all these scars?"  
"I'm sorry but you didn't deserve that." He says carrying her to the lair.  
"I can't tell you."  
Clara squeaked and blushed.  
Raph sighed and nodded as he began sucking on her neck.  
Venus moaned and arched her back.  
Leo carried her down to his room.  
"I-I thought you were gonna walk me home. Where are we?"  
Raph nipped and sucked hickeys into her shoulders and rubbed her hips with his gloved hands.  
Venus reached and removed his gloves.  
Leo. "We are at my house."  
"B-but why?"  
Raph looked at her.  
"Why'd you do that baby?"  
I want to feel your skin on my skin." She says.  
Leo smiled. "So I can comfort you and get to know you."  
"B-but..............." Clara said trailing off.  
Raph nodded as he rubbed her inner thighs and he took off her dress sucking on a nipple kneading the other.  
Leo sighed. "I can take you home.  
Venus moaned. "Why are you doing that?"  
"No please do what you want to me," Clara said shaking.  
"Because I want to ravish you," Raph churred and sucked on her other nipple.  
"Mmmmmm yes." She moaned.  
Leo hugged her. "What is wrong?"  
Clara hugged him back.  
"Nothing I'm just nervous and scared."  
Raph traveled down lower sucking on her skin on her stomach leaving hickeys.  
"Don't be scared...I'm harmless." He tells her kissing her neck.  
Venus moaned loudly.  
"Y-you're not gonna hurt me?" Clara said moaning.  
Raph sucked on her clit pinching her clit then fingered her folds.  
"No I'm not that kind of person...did your ex hurt you?" Leo asks looking into her eye.  
Venus moaned. "Stop it's too soon."  
Clara nodded and she began to cry.  
Raph shook his head no and he sucked on her clit.  
Venus started to panic.."I SAID STOP." She yelled.

Leo held her close. "I would never hurt you."  
Clara hugged him back.  
Raph sighed.  
"Why do you want me to stop?”  
"You're going to hurt me like the others..." she says jumping up and grabbing her dress.  
Leo kissed her cheek.  
Clara blushed and laid down.  
"Ravish me Leo."  
Raph stroked her cheek kissing her lips.  
"I will never hurt you. I'm not like that. I just want to show you a good time."  
"That's what they said...they did stuff to me..."she says crying trying to get away.

Leo looked at her. "Are you sure?"  
Clara nodded smiling at him.  
Raph cradled her in his arms back and forth and rubbed her back.  
"I promise I won't hurt you."  
"Are you sure?" She asks her fear still in her eyes.  
Leo removed her skirt and licked her clit.  
Clara moaned arching her back.  
Raph nodded and fingered her some more.  
Venus was tense but trying to relax.  
Leo licked her clit faster.  
"Ahh Leo!" Clara moaned.  
Raph then took out his fingers and rammed his dick into her.  
Venus tensed up again and gripped his shoulders tightly.  
Leo stopped and moved and slammed his dick in her.  
Clara mewled scratching his shoulders.  
Raph thrusted deeper and harder into her.  
Venus tries to bite back a moan.  
Leo thrusted in her harder.  
Clara moaned arching her back gripping his sheets.  
Raph grunted and picked up the pace going further in.  
Venus closed her eyes as she moans.  
Leo moved inside her faster and harder.  
Clara mewled scratching his shoulders.  
Raph reached her g spot slamming into it with full force.  
Venus moaned loudly and gripped his shoulders tighter.  
Leo kept thrusting into her harder and faster.  
Clara moaned and whimpered as she came.  
Raph climaxed into her pulling out of her panting.  
Venus panted and looked at him.  
Leo grunted and cummed inside her.  
Clara whimpered then panted.  
Raph cuddled against her pulling her closer to him whispering, "I love you."  
"How can you love me you know nothing about me?" She asks as she tries to move away.  
Leo kissed her lips.  
Clara kissed him back.  
"I know but I don't have to know you in order to love you. Why're you moving away? Stay near me."  
"But aren't you done with me?"  
Leo laid her down. "Rest."  
Clara pulled him out of her and fell asleep next to him.

"No of course not baby. I want you forever."  
"Ok." She lays down beside him.  
Leo kisses her cheek. "I will never hurt you."  
Clara smiled at that in her sleep.  
Raph cuddled against her pulling her close to him again and fell asleep.  
Venus waited until he was asleep and slipped out of his grip and took of back to where she was to meet the others.  
Leo laid down beside her holding her close.  
The next morning Clara woke up yawning and stretching.  
Raph woke up to empty arms and looked around but didn't see her. He growled.  
Leo pulled her close. "Morning beautiful."  
Venus was waking up in a purple dragon's hideout. She had to make sure she played by their rules.  
"Morning Leo. By the way my name's Clara."  
Raph went off in search for her and tried to locate her.  
Venus pulled on her chains as she tried to unlock them.  
Leo smiled. "Clara a beautiful name for a beautiful lady, would you like breakfast?"  
Clara blushed and nodded.  
Raph was getting worried sick. Suddenly he saw some purple dragons. He went to follow them in the shadows.  
Venus looked up as some purple dragons walked up to her. "Are you ready for round two?" They asked her as she turns away.  
Leo picked her up and took her to the bathroom.  
Clara squeaked looking up at him.  
"Uh what're you doing?"  
Raph followed them to a hideout and he saw his mate chained to a wall. He growled.  
The purple dragons pulled out a knife. "I'll answer that question for you yes you are." He said stabbing her in the chest and starts cutting. "Agh stop, I'll do it just stop." She cries.  
Leo held her close. "Don't you want to shower and I can re bandage your eye."  
Clara nodded and mumbled ok.  
Raph leaped into action and used his sais and cut the chains off the wall freeing her and started beating up the purple dragons.  
Venus backed up against the wall and took off running.  
Leo smiled and turned on the shower.  
Clara got in and started washing her body.  
Raph took off after her and cornered her in an alley.  
"Where do you think you're going? Why were you with the purple dragons?"  
"I can't tell you..." she whispers trying to stop the blood.  
Leo went and got her some clothes and supplies to rebandage her eye.  
Clara then rinsed off her body then started washing her hair.  
Raph sighed and quickly took out a first aid kit from his belt and put pressure on the wound as he started to stitch it up then bandaged it.  
Leo smirked and got in with her.  
Venus leaned against him. "If I don't do as they command they will kill me."  
Clara rinsed off her hair and blushed.  
"You don't need to be with them. I won't let them hurt you ever again. I can protect you. Please stay with me."  
"You don't get it, they kidnapped me from my home...my whole life is been being their slave...my life is at risk they did all this to my body." She says crying.  
Leo smiled and kissed her as he rubbed her breasts.  
Clara moaned kissing him back.  
"I thought you were here visiting friends or family."  
"That's the lie they make me tell every time I step outside..."  
Leo rubbed them more as he deepens the kiss.  
Clara mewled deepening the kiss.  
Raph hugged her tightly to him and rubbed her back.  
"It's ok baby I'm here."  
Venus just kept crying. "I just want to get away from here."  
Leo kissed down her neck biting the skin.  
"Ahh Leo!" Clara whimpered softly.  
Raph picked her up cradling her in his arms as he took her back to the lair.  
Venus fell asleep laying against his chest. Soft whines coming from her.  
Leo smirked and kept going leaving hickeys down her body.  
Clara moaned arching her back.  
Raph made it back to the lair and went to his room laying her down on his bed putting the blankets over her letting her sleep.  
Leo smirked and flicked his tongue over her nipples.  
Venus reached out for him. "Don't leave."  
Clara groaned in pleasure.  
Raph nodded and laid down next to her snuggling her against him.  
Leo kept on as he fingered her.  
"Thank you..." she whispers.  
Clara grunted wrapping her legs around his waist.  
Raph nodded smiling at her stroking her cheek.  
Venus cuddled into him falling asleep.  
Leo kept fingering her as he sucked and bit on her nipples.  
Clara moaned softly gripping his shoulders.  
Raph put his chin on top of her head and fell asleep as well.  
Venus woke up and got out of the bed.  
Leo smirked and fingered her faster.  
Clara got out of the shower once she washed herself and she dried herself.  
Raph woke up and nuzzled Venus and said afternoon to her.  
Leo handed her some clothes and held up the kit. "Ready for me to bandage your eye?"  
Venus smiled and kissed him.  
Clara blushed and nodded.  
Raph churred kissing her back.  
Leo sat her down on the toilet and got to work. "You know I bet Donnie could make you a optic eye for you if you want."  
Venus smiled and pulled away.  
Clara shook her head no.  
"No it's ok. No thank you."  
Raph nuzzled her neck and said "do you want some breakfast?"  
Leo finished bandaging up her eye. "That’s fine it’s your choice, do you want breakfast?"  
Venus nodded. "Yeah breakfast sounds good."  
Clara nodded and got dressed in one of Leo's t shirts.  
Raph nodded and walked into the kitchen and started cooking breakfast.  
Leo smile and picked her up.  
Venus followed him to the kitchen and looked around.  
Clara squeaked blushing.  
Raph was making bacon eggs and toast for them.  
Leo carried her into the kitchen and sat her at the table.  
Venus looked up and then hid her face.  
Clara looked at Venus and wondered why she hid her face.  
Raph stroked her cheek telling her it was ok and that she could show her face to them.  
Venus nodded and turned to face them.  
Leo sat down beside Clara and rubbed her back softly.  
Clara blushed looking up at Leo.  
Raph smiled at her and kissed her cheek.  
"It's ok." He says as he gives her a kiss.  
Venus smiled and went to help him in the kitchen.  
Clara kissed him back.  
Raph made bacon eggs and toast for all of them.  
Venus took plates to the table.  
Leo smiled and pulled her closer.  
Clara whimpered.  
Raph put the food on plates for them.  
"It's ok trust me."  
Venus smiled and thank him before putting them on the table.  
Clara nodded blushing.  
Raph sat down and began to eat his food.  
Leo smiled and began eating.  
Venus sat down and picked at her food.  
Clara started eating her food as well.  
Raph continued to eat his food smiling at Venus.  
Venus smiles back and takes a bite of food.  
Leo rubbed her back.  
Clara continued eating.  
Raph ate the last of his food putting the dishes in the sink.  
Venus stood up and put her plate in the sink.  
Leo kept eating too.  
Clara played footsies with Leo under the table.  
Raph washed the dishes and kissed Venus's cheek.  
Venus wraps her arms around him.  
Leo plays footsies as he pulls her closer.  
Clara blushed finished eating and squeaked.  
Raph smiled nuzzling into her neck as he washed the dishes.  
Venus smiled. "So what are we going to do today?"  
Leo slid his finger in her panties and fingered her.  
Clara moaned softly looking up at him.  
Raph thought for a second as he dried his hands.  
"Do you wanna go out on a date?"  
Venus blushed. "I've never been on a date..."  
Leo kissed her while fingering her more and more.  
Clara kissed him back mewling into the kiss.  
Raph smiled.  
"Well baby then this is gonna be our first date!"  
"What do I need to do?" Venus asked usually going out meant a job for her.  
Leo pulled away and fingered her more.  
"Leo please!" Clara whimpered.  
"Nothing baby. We go out and spend time together going to places. All you have to do is look pretty babe."  
"Ok...I...I think I can do that."  
Leo stopped and smirked.  
Clara's cheeks were flushed and she breathed heavily.  
Raph nodded going to shower and then get ready telling her to follow him.  
Venus got ready to putting on the same dress and putting the mask on.  
Leo smiled and kissed her. "Follow me."  
Clara nodded and got up wondering what he wanted.  
After Raph took his shower he dressed in his tuxedo and took her out on that date.  
Venus followed him.  
Leo lead her to his room and handed her some money. "Go spoil yourself princess and when you get back I will have a surprise for you."  
Clara shook her head no declining the money.  
"No Leo you keep it. All I want or need is you."  
Raph took her hand in his and squeezed it in his and walks with her.  
"How about we go to some stores and get you some new things and clothes?"  
"I want you to take it you deserve to be treated like a queen." He says kissing her.  
"I don't deserve new things...you are treating me too good already." She says looking down.  
Clara kissed him and sighed taking it. She left the lair and went shopping.  
"Yes you do. You're my beautiful goddess and you deserve all the riches in the world."  
Leo smiled and started to get things ready.  
Venus looked up. "But... I had done anything worthy...?"  
Clara went to a clothing store and tried on some clothes.  
"Yes you have. You're a good person and that's all that matters. Now come on where would you like to go first?"  
"If you are sure...." she points to a random store still unsure.  
Leo went out to get some last minute gifts for her surprise.  
Clara was still trying on clothes.  
Raph nodded and took her inside the store.  
Venus looked around she hadn't been to a store in so long. She headed over to look at a case with some jewelry in it.  
Leo got the gifts and laid them out on the bed for her.  
Clara was coming back after some clothes shopping she did.  
"See anything you like baby?" Raph asked her.  
Venus was looking at a diamond necklace and ring and broke her eyes away. "No no I'm good."  
Laying on the bed was a dress and a note. "Put the dress on and follow the clues first one the spot where we met. Leo"  
Clara put on the dress and went to the hall where the masquerade was.  
Raph looked at the diamond necklace and ring and laid for them handing them to her.  
"Here you go baby."  
In the hall was a box with a note attached. "Look towards the skyline and enjoy the necklace."  
Venus looked shock. "But it's so much, you can't afford this." She says fingering the necklace.  
Clara put on the necklace and looked up at the skyline.  
"Yes I can. I saved up enough for this," Raph said to her putting the necklace and the ring on her.  
"It's beautiful thank you."  
There was a rose with a note. "Head for Central Park."  
Clara took the rose and went to Central Park.  
Raph nodded and held onto her hand.  
"Let's get you some more clothes shall we?"  
In the middle of Central Park stood Leo waiting.  
Venus nodded. "If you are sure it won't be trouble?"  
Clara ran over to him and smiled.  
Raph shook his head no.  
"It's no trouble at all."  
Venus smiled and kissed him.  
Leo picked her up spinning her around.  
Clara squeaked and giggled.  
Raph kissed her back taking her to a clothing store.  
Leo carried her to a picnic a few feet away  
Venus giggled. "So what do you like your girls in?"  
Clara looked at it in surprise.  
Raph smirked at her.  
"Anything baby."  
Venus nodded. "Ok."  
Leo sat her down.  
Clara sat down and started to eat.  
Raph bought her tons of clothes once he found out her sizes.  
Leo smiled and sat down. "How is it?"  
Venus smiled and spotted on store and ran into it.  
"It's delicious," Clara said moaning.  
Raph chuckled and followed after her carrying her bags of clothes.  
Venus stops him at the door. "Tell me Raph you like good girls or bad girls?"  
Leo smiled and poured her some wine.  
Clara blushed and continued eating.  
"But Leo I'm not old enough to drink!"  
"I love you the way you are baby," Raph said to her.  
Leo kissed her. "It's ok honey."  
Venus smiled and walked into the store full of naughty items for fun.  
Clara kissed him back.  
Raph smirked and went in the store with her.  
Venus smirked. "Pick out everything you want to try."  
Leo deepened the kiss and slid a hand into her panties.  
Clara mewled into the kiss.  
"Uh baby I'm not really into sex toys."  
"Ok, how about stuff you want to see me in?"  
Leo pulled her panties down and sat her on his member.  
"Leo! What if people see us?!" Clara panicked.  
Raph smirked and looked at the lingerie and picked out some sexy outfits for her to wear.  
Leo smirked. "I made sure we are far enough away so we won't be seen."  
Venus smirks and kisses him.  
Clara moaned softly as she rode his member.  
Raph churred kissing her back deepening it.  
Venus smirks and whispers in his ear. "Let's go back for some fun."  
Leo moaned and kissed her.  
Clara kissed him back straddling him.  
Raph purchased her outfits and nodded running back to the lair with her.  
Venus smiled once back in the lair and led him into his bedroom.  
Leo kissed her back deeply.  
Clara moaned and bounced up and down on him.  
Raph smirked as he laid down on his bed taking his clothes off.  
Venus took her dress off and climbed on top of him.  
Leo moaned and kissed her deeply as he rubs her breasts.  
Clara whimpered into the kiss.  
Raph churred and began rubbing her hips taking off her mask.  
Venus grinded her body against his as she kissed him.  
Leo let out a grunt as he started to cum.  
Clara came all over his dick.  
Raph growled and chirped.  
Leo kissed her deeply. "Mmm I love you Clara."  
Venus moaned and kissed down chest.  
"I love you too Leo," Clara said kissing him back.  
Raph grunted and groaned as he arched his back.  
Venus climbed on and started riding his member.  
Leo smiled and lay down with her.  
Clara put her clothes on.  
Raph growled and grunted in pleasure.  
Leo looked at her.  
Venus went faster and harder.  
"Let's head back ok Leo?"  
Raph groaned arching his back.  
"God Venus! Fuck!"  
"Ok but first." He says while slipping a diamond ring on her finger.  
Venus smirks and goes as fast as she can.  
Clara looked down at the ring.  
"Wh-what's this for?"  
Raph churred and groaned gripping onto her hips.  
"I..I want you to be my mate." Leo says kissing her.  
Venus moans and moved faster.  
Clara kissed him back.  
"I thought I already was your mate."  
Raph grunted loudly and screamed her name arching his back.  
Leo smiled and nodded. "You are but I wanted to make it official."  
Venus kept going harder as she cum on his dick.  
Clara cried tears of joy and happiness.  
Raph groaned and released heavily into her.  
Leo smiled and picked her up.  
Venus slowed down and started panting.  
Clara squeaked and blushed.  
Raph pulled out of her panting laying her down on top of him.


End file.
